Modern buildings include wiring to deliver electrical power to lights, outlets, and other devices. The electrical wiring typically terminates in an electrical box in a wall, ceiling, floor or the box may be connected to another structural element. Connections are made to the wiring in the electrical box. For example, electrical wiring may be connected to outlets and switches by stab-in connectors or with screw terminals on the sides of the outlet/switch body. After installation, a wall plate is placed over the outlet/switch body to cover the opening to the box while allowing access to the outlet receptacles and/or access to manually manipulate the switch(s).
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.